Non sai che ti amo?
by HinnaNaru
Summary: O que aconteceria se Bella descobrisse que o mundo não é o que parece? Seus vizinhos eram espiões,seu melhor amigo desde a infância com um pai do trafico ela teme pelo futuro dele. Isso tudo se dá ao fato da morte de sua mãe.


**Os personagens da saga Crepúsculo não pertencem a ****katy e a mim, nós pegamos eles emprestados por um tempinho e os personagens que não fazem parte da saga são de nossa autoria, mais dela do que minha xD**

_**Epílogo**_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Isabella Swan esta de volta junto de sua irmã Rosalie ao passado. Mas o que aconteceria se ela descobrisse que o mundo não é o que parece ser?

Seus vizinhos eram espiões, seu professor é gay, sua diretora lesbica, seu melhor amigo dede a infância, agora tem um pai que é do trafico e ela não consegue imaginar no que ele pode se tornar. Isso tudo se deve a morte de sua mãe.

Sem falar que agora tem que descobrir o segredo de uma caixa e onde se encontra a chave que a abre, mas são muitos os obstaculos a se passar para encontrar a chave.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**CAPÍTULO I - O NOVO COMEÇO**_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**R**osa, azul,vermelho roxo**...** Mais que droga de cores são essas. **AHH!** Eu sabia de onde estava vindo aquela seqüência irritante. Aquela Barbie com o cérebro quebrado estava começando a invadir a minha mente com os seus problemas** "Qual roupa combina com essa merda?** Será que era pedir demais eu ter um pouco que seja de privacidade em minha própria mente? Todo esse transtorno causado é culpa daquele bendito momento em que **ELE** tentou voltar...

Flashback:

Meu nome é Isabella, eu morava atualmente em Flórida,Phoenix...**Ei, aquela é a minha vizinha, eu brincava com ela quando criança,quanto tempo!Oi Tanya...Por que será que ela não me responde?Ah claro, certamente porque eu estava em pleno inteligência a minha...**Voltando ao Flashback. Antes de eu nascer,minha mãe Renée era casada com o Phil, ele era mais novo que minha mãe, era um bom marido, mais deixou de ser quando descobriu que Renée estava esperando uma filha dele. Quando contou-lhe sobre a filha, ele nem pensou e acabou fugindo. **Eu também fugiria se soubesse que essa menina teria um serio problema de cérebro, e parecesse muito com uma Barbie quebrada.**

Renée quase não acreditou que ele tinha feito isso com ela, mais passou a acreditar quando todos os dias acordava sozinha, ou melhor, acordava com o CD do Heroin ao seu lado e entrando em uma depressão profunda. **Já sei o porque de minha irmã fica cantando musica dessa época. **Ela entrou em contato com um velho amigo de infância e saiu de Flórida, se mudou para Forks, onde morava Charlie, seu amigo a tempos. Quando Charlie ficou sabendo o que Phil tinha feito com Renée quase fora atrás dele para lhe dar um boa surra .Charlie sempre foi apaixonado por Renée, assumiu a criança dando-lhe o nome de _Rosalie Lilian Klenier Swan._

Eles até que viveram felizes, Charlie a amava muito, mais Renée ainda estava apaixonada pelo **"Cretino" **Phil que nunca tinha dado notícias. Depois de 2 anos e meio, Phil apareceu de surpresa pedindo para que ela voltasse, dizendo que foi uma estupidez da parte dele ter fugido das responsabilidades. **Blábláblá...**Renée quase que voltou, só que desmaiou na hora. Chegando no hospital teve a notícia que estava grávida novamente. E adivinha, Phil novamente tinha fugido deixando-a. **Nunca pensei que ele faria isso novamente ¬¬**.

Nascendo assim _Isabella Marie Klenier Swan_. Charlie ficou extremamente feliz, pensando assim que sua amada parasse de pensar no otário que a deixou, e percebesse que só iria existir apenas um homem para ela, e que esse homem estava sempre ao seu lado. **Que coisa mais gay, e olha que ele é meu pai, vira homem pow!** Mas com a chegada da nova filha tudo começou a piorar e começaram a brigar muito. Renée ficava escutando demais Heroin e Simple Plan ***-*** com isso decidiu deixá-lo e sair de Forks. **Adeus terra do cemitério, e dia dos mortos, dias sem animações nunca mais! **Mas depois de muito tempo Renée sofreu um serio acidente de trator e faleceu, agora eu e minha irmã clone da Barbie temos que voltar para o dia dos mortos em Forks isso é um...

Flashback interrompido

Senti o mundo inteiramente girando, alguém tinha gritando ou seria eu mesma gritando, a dor começou no meu braço e passou para as minhas pernas. Certamente bati a cabeça em algum lugar, porque estava doendo demais. Depois de algum tempo percebi que minha mala estava jogada e as roupas todas espalhadas. AH sim, eu certamente teria caído da escada pela 13º vez no dia. Levantei e abri minha mala, que já estava praticamente aberta, peguei meu pequeno bloco e escrevi um lembrete: "**Não andar em pleno Flashback" **

Arrumei o resto das coisas, a casa já estava totalmente vazia, sentia a falta da minha mãe, mesmo que Rosalie tivesse 18 anos não poderíamos ficar ali, cada lugar me lembrava dela. Começou a tocar Coldplay - The Scientist, mas onde estava o maldito celular agora ,procurei durante uns 10 minutos, bati a cabeça talvez umas 3 vezes até achá-lo. Ele estava no meu bolso, acho que agora a Barbie também invade cérebros de pessoas inocentes *-*

-Bells...você demorou para atender...esta tudo bem com vocês?-Charlie sempre se preocupava demais com a gente.

-Estamos sim, eu não sabia onde tinha colocado meu celular, estou esperando Rosalie para irmos para Forks.

-Como estava o celular no seu bolso? -Ele riu alto, sabia que isso aconteceria. Eu sempre esquecia o celular no meu bolso.

-Eu não tive culpa e ... -Escutei alguém caindo da escada. Pelo menos não era a única que caia, comecei a rir alto e esqueci meu pai no celular.

-Esta tudo bem ai, ouvi um barulho, caiu da escada Bells? -Nossa porque será que ele sempre pensa que sou vítima de qualquer barulho insinuante de quando algo cai?

-Não, não. Tenho que desligar. Tchau. -Sabia que Charlie ficaria furioso comigo quando chegasse, mas fazer o que! Me virei e vi Rosalie reclamando sobre uma unha quebrada. **Típico dela. Ela parecia aquele atleta brasileiro o Diego Hypólito. Só que ela saltava por ter quebrado uma unha e não para ganhar uma **

-Você é uma idiota, sua infeliz, o que aconteceu lá em cima?

-É tudo culpa sua. Não me contou que haviam enchido meu quarto de rosas, e o livro que estou lendo esta totalmente cheirando a rosas, como vou ler esse livro de auto-ajuda, que nem sei para que serve e pra completar tudo acabei de quebrar minha unha. -Ela me mostrou a unha quebrada; meu deus não tinha a quem pertubar não?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Leiam essa nota aqui embaixo é importante gente, thanks =)**

_**N.A.C/ Essa fic é da Katy e minha, mas os créditos ficam todos para ela já que eu só dou algumas ideias e ela é quem monta, postamos essa fic no site do nyah e agora qui. E então o que acharam boa, ruim, péssima? só há um jeito de eu e a Katy sabermos, e acho que vocês já sabem como é neah *-* é simple e fácil, mandem Reviews *-*, vamos lá pessoal um comentáriozinho não faz mal a ninguém neah. É isso, e como não poderia deixar de lado: "O ministério da saúde adverte: Mandar Reviews faz a felicidade das autoras e dá inspiração para que elas continuem a escrever! AHHH, não posso me esquecer de agradecer pelo tempo que vocês perdem lendo a fic, valeu mesmo gente, é isso agora eu vou embora antes que vocês me expulsem por eu ser tão chata e ficar fazendo vocês perderem o tempo lendo minhas Notas de autora chata! Bye e bjins! Até o próximo capítulo que virá bem rapidinho. xP E para quem não sabe N.A.C significa Nota de Autora Chata. Se me permitem vou fazer uma propaganda. Pessoal que ta lendo essa fic e gosta de ler fanfics de anime, se não for pedir muito gostaria de pedir que leiam minha fic é do anime Inuyasha e está em minha outra conta, o nome da fic é Por que simplesmente não nos amamos e o nome da autora no caso eu é Yue e essa é só minha xD, descupem-me ter feito vocês perderem o tempo de vocês lendo issso. Brigadinhu e até mais xD**_


End file.
